Team 9: The Team that could have been
by jaytheking
Summary: The Naruto Story mainly goes around the Konoha 12, and the rest of the ninjas are over-shadowed... but what if there was one more group of 3 ninjas that were also apart of this splendid age group? This is the story of 3 kids that will change how the story plays, for better or worse. Story focuses on OC's going through the Naruto storyline and making changes along the way.


_The Naruto story has a plot that mainly goes around the Konoha 12, and the rest of the ninjas are over-shadowed... but what if the was one more group of 3 ninjas that was also a part of this age group of splendid ninja? This is the story of 3 kids that will change how the story plays, for better or worse..._

* * *

><p>Kimiko slowly opened her eyes to the sound of her alarm clock going off. She slowly sat up and hit the 'off' button on her alarm clock, getting her hair, out of her face, which was raven black and shoulder length like her mother's. She got off her bed and went to the closet and got her usual attire; a dark blue shirt under her black jacket which had the kanji for 'empress' on each sleeve, black pants with her holster on her right leg and standard ninja shoes. She heard her mother coming as she was brushing her shoulder length hair out.<p>

"Kimiko, you ready yet?" Her mother asked as she came into the room, seeing her daughter brushing out her hair, smiling at the sight. Her brown eyes meet her daughter's onyx eyes.

"Yeah mom, I'm ready to go to the academy. We're getting assigned to teams today, so I will be home later than usual so I can get to know them." Kimiko said, her tone bored, as if she really didn't want to do that.

"Aw dear, don't worry, you just have to be a little more social." She said. Her daughter scoffed

"I don't need to get to know them; I just need to get strong. I just hope they don't slow me down and my sensei gives me good training." She said. Her mother sighed at this. Her daughter always focused on training and not on boys- or even friends- like most girls her age. She should have expected when her daughter found out her secret...That reminds her.

"Kimiko, remember, you can't reveal your... secret to anyone yet, okay?" She said worriedly. She knew if they discovered it, the village might do something they're not prepared for yet.

"I won't mom... I even made sure my grades were average all across the board, so they won't think I'm special yet." She told her mother, easing her worries some but not completely.

"Bye Kimiko, I love you." She said giving her daughter a hug and held her a bit before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye mom." Kimiko said as she left her room and leaving from their small house, heading off to the academy to meet her... 'Teammates'.

Riku awoke from an alleyway with a loud yawn. As he sat up he didn't dust off himself, instead letting it be on him, matching his also dirt brown messy hair and eyes. He didn't care what people said, because it was earth, and he loved earth. He was an orphan but left a while ago to live off the land and does oddjobs for money to get food.

He was wearing a simple outfit: A dark brown shirt with the Kanji for 'Earth' on the front in dark green. He pants was also a matching shade of dark brown with red lining and wore regular bought ninja shoes.

He got out of his earth made hut and grabbed his bag of his personal items that he kept. In it was a journal left to him by his mom, who died giving his birth, as well as a picture of her. The rest was just food, and the standard kunai and shuriken. He looked at the journal with a sigh. It had jutsu that was written by his father, who was a ninja that died before he was born. He knew he hadn't mastered all of them yet, but so far with the recommended ages, he was already entering stuff he should have learned when he was 18, so he was ahead by six years. To bad he couldn't show them to anybody.

As he grabbed his bag, he muttered to himself, "Time to get assigned to a team today at the academy..." and put the bag over his shoulder and started walking to the direction of the academy. He didn't use his father's jutsu in school because it probably was too advanced for them, but he still had a decent ranking, not too high and not too low. Riku stopped and turned left away from the academy and went to the local park. Once he got there he went to a secluded part and took out his weapons holster and its contents from the bag, some money and buried the rest of the bag.

As he left the park and to the academy, he thought back to the team selection they were doing today. He knew his jutsu were probably going to spook his future teammates for their advanced nature, but hopefully they would be in awe instead of jealousy. He liked it when people liked what he did, but this is to the point of arrogance, and with his self-title didn't help in the matter. He just hoped that they won't slow him down too much, because he probably will be ahead of them by quite a bit.

Akuma was not a morning person. He hated it with a passion. The only reason why he is up is because he was excited to finally become what he always wanted to do since he was taken into Konoha, and that is to become a ninja. He really saw the appeal of it, because he got things he always wanted: Freedom, power, and a good excuse to kill people.

He got up from his bed and put on some black pants and a red tee shirt, along with dark red shoes. He picked up two sheathed swords and put them on his back, as well as put two storage scrolls on each side of his belt. He put his head through his neck length silver hair, making sure no blood from the hunted animals was left in it. He went towards his bathroom to get a better look at his face. He went to the mirror, walking through some blood along the floor. He saw with his purple eyes that he still had some of the blood on his face, so he got a rag, and some soap and water to wash it off.

As he washed his face of the blood, he thought of the academy and Konoha in general. He wasn't originally from Konoha, but was found as an orphan when he was six years old and taken here with open arms for some reason. They even let him enter the academy when they talked about what he wanted to do (He didn't bring up his urge for blood though, judging from what he saw in the village, he would have been considered insane.). He went through the amazingly slow process for becoming a ninja by going through the academy, and while his physical score was off the charts, his written test scores kept him in the middle of the pack. He also refused to show his abilities to them yet, otherwise he would have killed them (and he would have, rather painfully). He knew he was going to be put into a team, and he knew he wouldn't be allowed to kill his probably useless teammates, though maybe he could make it look like an accident… ah, he was getting ahead of himself. He would shoot up the ranks quickly enough so he can take the high killing jobs and leave them alive, than he wouldn't be put in jail and lose his right to kill! Ah, it is a perfect plan then: First he would show his future sensei that he has the skills was more than enough for a promotion to chunin, than he would leave those guys in the dust and go and hunt some missing ninja to kill as well, and he'd get to jonin in no time flat! He could than do whatever he wanted, and if he got bored of the village, he could probably leave later.

Akuma smirked evilly, which as he looked at himself in the mirror, looked pretty good. He had a plan now, and as long as his useless teammates don't do anything stupid, his plan is perfect. He strapped a useless strap with a few kunai to his left leg and left to the school to get his right as a ninja and be allowed to kill people.

Kimiko got to the academy with little problems and stood in front of the school, watching all the smaller kids talking to their friends before going to class. One kid in particular, a blonde with spiky hair and whisker marks, who looked a year younger, was sitting on the bench alone, looking sad and alone. She shrugged, because he wasn't her problem at the moment and went to walk to her class to get her team assignments when she nearly walked into her fellow age-mate Tenten, but she stopped herself just in time and stood two feet away from the girl.

Tenten looked at Kimiko for a bit before smiling at her and opening her mouth, "Oh, Kimiko! You ready for the team assignments! I can't wait too see who they are!" She said excitedly as Kimiko looked at her with an expressionless face. Tenten was one of the few girls Kimiko thought could become a kunochi as well in the class along with her, but she mainly focused on weapons, so Kimiko thought she could probably take her later on if they had to fight.

She learned to respond in ways that people wouldn't think offensive, so she smiled and nod and said, "Me too." and left before she noticed. When she got to the classroom, she saw most of her classmates, with a few that failed the exam missing. The only person she thought was interesting was the Hyuga prodigy, Neji, who while she could probably beat as well, would have been the only one worth a fight from. She sat down in the middle of the class, to match with being an average student that they thought she was.

Meanwhile Riku sat near the window in the front, looking out and admiring nature as he waited for the team announcement patiently. He really should have been rookie of the year instead of Neji, but because he knew that the school was so strict on Ninjutsu (Unless you were a clan member, than it was fine, he thought sarcastically) and they would have questioned where he got it. He knew he would get questions from his new sensei and teammates, but he hoped they would not just blab to everyone about him.

Akuma sat in the back of the class, wanting to get on the team with his teammates that he would know who he would be chained to already. He would deal with them, but he definably wasn't going to fake being nice to these people. All he hopes is the sensei isn't weak and trains him and promotes him quickly. Oh, he also wanted a hottie on his team, so he could at least look at something while he trained.

Their teacher brought out a list and everybody quieted down, ready to hear their teams. "Okay kids, I'm going to read you the teams that you shall be placed in, so listen up. Team 1…" As he listed off some kids, some celebrating about being with friends and others depressed by being with people they hate. "… Team 6 will be Rock Lee, Tenten, and Neji Hyuuga under Might Guy." When he said this, Neji sighed, Tenten gently smiled and Lee said 'Yosh!' loudly.

"… Team 9 will be Kimiko Sato, Riku Yamamoto, and Akuma. You will be under Kenji Oshiro." He said, making the three 12 year olds look at each other, judging their future teammates right off the back. Akuma looked at Riku, Riku at Kumiko, and Kumiko at Akuma, and they all had one thought.

'My Teammates are useless'

Kenji Oshiro was mad. Everyone in Konoha knew he hated kids, even when he was one himself. He was a jonin at the ripe age of 37- not too old, but not that young either. This is his fourth team assignment, and hopefully his last, because he made it a point to make his test hard enough to always fails the teams. Sure, one time he had a clan kid (An Akimichi) and they got mad when they failed him without reason, but he dealt with it. Now though, he has only orphans and a civilian kid, so he can fail them easily and nobody will care about it. Looking at the sheet, he noticed that the girl was the epitome of average, the Brown haired boy was bad at the academy jutsu, and the Silver haired one was pretty stupid from the scores he got. All he had to do was use some of their weaknesses against them, and he would get out of training another team.

Kenji smiled a little, thinking of the A-Rank missions he can go back to doing, then shuddered at the D-Ranks he would have to do. "Definably have to fail them." He said outloud, going to pick up his soon to fail team.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's chapter One! Please review and continue to read when more chapter's come out, because I know this story will only get better!<strong>


End file.
